Warriors in a forest
by Sorita-Lyn
Summary: Nuestros héroes son sorprendidos por una idea de los dioses, con lo cual ellos no estarán muy satisfechos del todo...
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Square Enix *snif* si tan sólo me pretenecieran :'(

Bueno, pues soy nueva en esto de FanFiction, así que es la primera historia que publico ^^ espero les guste. También quería mencionar a dos personas que me inspiraron a publicar este fic: Tasha la Kender & Lord of Fantasy27 les agradezco mucho chicos, por darme el valor para publicarlo!

* * *

><p>- Sería una buena idea, ¿no? - preguntó Cosmos<p>

- No me convence mucho...

- Por favor Chaos, fuera una buena oportunidad para ellos

"Estás loca mujer" pensó -...No estoy interesado

- ¡Chaos!

-Está bien, está bien, acepto- respondió no muy convencido por la "grandiosa" propuesta de su compañera

En un lugar no muy lejano de allí, para ser más específicos, en el Ghost Train; yacían los héroes y villanos en conjunto (seap quién que todavía no se han matado...)

- ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido tal locura? meternos a todos en un mismo lugar PEQUEÑO y cuando digo TODOS me refiero a ¡TODOS incluyendo a los pirados de Chaos!

- Hay que mantener la calma por Cosmos...

- Pues discuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulpa Firion, pero es que ¡ya no aguanto estar aquí sin hacer nada! ¡y mantener la calma mi abuela! ¡yo quiero salir de aquí!

- Tidus por fa-

- ¡ARGH YA NO AGUANTO! - gritó el bitlzbolista, saltando sobre un asiento gritando nuevamente, Firion sólo se le quedó viendo, él sabía que no podía detener a Tidus, cuando algo se le metía, lo cumplía pero no entendía cómo podía salir de aquel lugar ya que le habían puesto una tipo barrera para que nadie saliera...

- Mira niño idiota, si no te callas YO TE VOY A CALLAR

- CALLA VIEJO, TÚ NO ME MANDAS

- ASÍ QUE NO TE MANDO ¡¿EH? YA VERÁS PEQUEÑ-!

- ¡Por favor! ¡Sir Jecht cálmese! y Tidus por favor deja de gritar - intervino Yuna, interponiéndose entre Jecht y su hijo, alzando sus manos a los lados para deternelos, pero de nada sirvió, Tidus la agarró por el brazo, haciéndola a un lado

- Yuna, no quiero que salgas lastimada

- El niño quiere a su noviecita num num!

- ¡Calla viejo, ella no es mi novia!

- ¿Ah no? Tidus... Yo creía que... - Yuna no terminó la frase, se fue triste a sentarse en otro lado

- No Yunita... - el joven estrella del Blitzball la siguió, ignorando todos los comentarios de su padre

- Padres... - fue el comentario de Squall luego de ver tal escena

- Es cierto Squall - contestó Laguna, a lo que Squall le correspondió con una mirada de "¿qué insinúas hombre?" haciendo que Laguna se riera a carcajadas.

En conclusión, todo el tren era un caos total, unos estaban discutiendo; otros corriendo frenéticos por ahí; también golpeaban las paredes del tren, destrozaban asientos, etc... Solo unos pocos estaban calmados parados solamente, Kuja era uno de ellos pero Kefka, con su risa que se escuchaba a millas de ahí, no lo dejaban tranquilo

- Oye, ¿podrías callar tu boca de metralleta por una vez? - Kuja le pidió al payaso "amablemente"

- No jijijijijijij!

- ¡Argh! - el peliplateado ya estaba preparando tirarle una bola de fuego al molesto payaso cuando alguien lo detuvo

- El niño no se puede controlar ¿eh? - Ultimecia le agarró el brazo - solo eres un tonto que debe aprender mucho

- ¡Tú que te metes, nadie te ha llamado! ¡ahora suéltame vieja bruja! - el genome le gritó a la Sorceress

- Ooohhh... El pequeño me da órdenes a mí? ¡no me hagas reír!

- ¡Suelta! - con lo que el genome peliplata le dio una patada a la bruja, haciendo que ésta, hecha una furia, lo persiguiera por aquel lugar diminuto cuando de pronto, dos luces entraron en escena, una blanca revelando a Cosmos, y una roja revelando a Chaos.

- ¡Señores! - gritó Chaos, haciendo callar a todos los guerreros - Así me gusta, puedes proseguir Cosmos

- Gracias Chaos, bueno, venía a comunicarles que tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes - sonrió con dulzura la diosa

- ¡¿Una sorpresa? ¡¿es gil? ¡a mí me encanta el gil! - Zidane saltó con alegría, mientras Cosmos le respondía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro - ¿Ah no? pues que mal - replicó el chico, sentándose de nuevo

-Como les dec-

- ¡Ashoo! - alguien estornudó - Salud por el que haya sido - Cosmos dijo - Gracias - le respondieron

- Por favor, prosigue Cosmos

- Gracias Warrior of Light, entonces, como venía diciéndoles les tenemos una sorpresa - la diosa alzó su mano haciendo aparecer un pequeño vórtice, en el que se apreciaba un hermoso paisaje verde

- ¿Árboles? - Squall preguntó con indiferencia

- Sí Squall, es un bosque, nos vamos a acampar al bosque - Cosmos sonrió. En cuanto todos al unísono gritaron "¡¿QUÉ?"

_Una nueva aventura se acerca compañeros, las aventuras son buenas ¡¿NO?_  
><em>- Warrior of Light<em>

* * *

><p>Agradezco reviews si les ha gustado o algo, y críticas pero que no sean muy fuertes, ya que es mi primer fic que publico y sé que no es nada perfecto ^^U<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de aquí no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Square Enix, ya quisiera yo tener a Zidane para abrazarlo todo el día sin dejarlo respirar y escuchar a Cloud hablando sobre la Materia...

Cloud: ¬¬

Primero, lo siento por tardarme tanto! tuve exámenes en estos días y también me he enviciado con unos Zeldas y no pude despegar mis ojos de la pantalla e_e así que aquí el otro cap ^^

* * *

><p>Era el día decisivo, los héroes y cough! villanos, iban a ir a acampar a un bosquecillo que sepa cuál es el nombre, los dioses se las habían arreglado para llevarlos a un lugar que nadie conocía, para no saber ningún atajo de regreso.<p>

Así pasaron un rato, mientras cada uno atravezaba (más que uno, empujado por otro), muchos indignados por la idea, pero los dioses lo dejaron pasar en alto. Cuando todos habían pasado, se dispusieron a observar el 'maravilloso' panorama que les rodeaba; habían árboles, y árboles... Por los dioses, SÓLO ÁRBOLES, grandes y pequeños, muchos arbustos, el suelo terroso y fangoso, pero en medio de todo eso habían dos pobres cabañas, sí pobres ya que no eran muy grandes, sus vidrios estaban deteriorados a punto de quebrarse (más que uno quebrado ya), la madera un poco podrida y bueno... Como el último lugar donde quisieras estar si hubiera un terremoto, maremoto, remolino, y todo eso.

- Esto es... Bueno esto... No sé...

- ¡! ¡Ni Cecil le haya un lado bueno a esto! estamos perdidos.

- ¡Mira que bonito es aquí! - gritó, Bartz, corriendo hacia las cabañas como un loco desalmado, con los cuales, todos lo miraban raro, excepto Exdeath por una extraña razón...

- Como ya está todo encarrilado, ahora asignaremos roles, entonces comencemos - empezó Cosmos sacando una pequeña lista - Primero el guía turístico - Cosmos dijo, a Laguna se le iluminaron los ojos, con una gran sonrisa y cara de atarantado gritó "¡YO!". Cosmos sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de decir una palabra, Lightning, con cara de temor gritó "¡ME OPONGO!"

- Lightning, no estamos en una boda, así que Laguna será-

- ¡No puede hacerlo Cosmos!

- Lightning, por favor - Con este comentario, Lightning se calló a regañadientes, mientras Laguna lloraba de alegría.

- Laguna será el guía - la diosa, le entregó un mapa a Laguna, afirmando su responsabilidad.

- ¡SÍ! - agarró el mapa haciendo unos ruidos raros, con las lágrimas hasta los pies.

- ... Sigamos, cocineros, necesitamos dos... - En ese mismo instante, Kefka pateó el pie de Kuja, el cual enfurecido y dolorido gritó como una niña pequeña alzando los brazos para golpear al payaso.

- Gracias Kuja por ofrecerte para cocinero.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡yo nunc-! - Kuja no terminó de quejarse, ya que fue interrumpido por Zidane, quien empezó a reírse como un demente, tirándose al suelo - ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESO TE PASA POR IDIOTA KUJA! ¡IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOTA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! - se burló el rubito.

- Y tú lo acompañarás Zidane.

- ¿Eh? - se le escuchó decir al chico de la cola, que ya no se reía más, se levantó con cara de asustado. Por su parte, Kuja, se moría de la risa en sus adentros.

- Sigamos entonces, los que harán el aseo... Ultimecia, Sephiroth y Jecht - Goterón por parte de los tres, cuando se disponían a quejarse Cosmos interrumpió - A pah pah, no hay cambios.

- De último el que supervisará todas las acciones a ustedes, tiene que ser alguien fuerte, listo, con autoridad, honesto (véase en esta escena a WoL poniendo pose de interesante) valiente, educado, etc etc. Y ese será nada menos que... EL CABALLERO CEBOLLA - Con esto, todos los sueños de WoL fueron derrumbados, haciendo que éste, se fuera a una esquina de la cabaña con un aura depresiva.

- Ummm... Cosmos, yo no... - al ver la feliz cara de la diosa no pudo negarse - Está bien lo haré... Pero sólo díganme Luneth.

- Entonces ya estamos, nos vamos Chaos y buena suerte - empezó a caminar la diosa, mientras que su compañero Chaos alzaba un rótulo que decía "Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto" mientras desaparecían.

Estaban confundidos, pero no había de otra, se dirigieron a las cabañas, una de ellas decía "hombres" y la otra "mujeres". Entraron y vieron unas camas, bueno ni camas, solo eran un par de colchones.

- Genial... - suspiró Squall.

- Más que genial, me encanta este lugar.

- No hablarás enserio Bartz - Zidane le abalanzó sobre su amigo - ¿Verdad?

- Pues claro que hablo enserio, soy un vago errante, me conformo con lo que encuentro.

- A probar - Golbez empezó a decir, mientras se dirigía a unos de los colchones, cuando llegó se sentó sobre él y se acostó, estuvo así un rato hasta que las patas del colchón se quebraron, haciendo que el hermano de Cecil cayera de torpedo hacia abajo, haciendo ruido y quebrando una ventana. Ante tal demostración se preocuparon aún más.

- No hay que temer - Firion empezó a decirse a sí mismo - Mientras esté con la Rosa Salvaje, nada me pasará...

- Entonces, ya se está haciendo tarde, Zidane, puedes empezar con la comida?

- Claro Luneth, vamos Kuja - arrastró a su hermano hacia afuera.

**ZIDANE'S POV.**

Entonces estamos aquí, bien, veo que no hay nada como una cocina, entonces tendremos que improvisar.

- Kuja, traeré unos troncos y tú buscas algo de rocas, y hazles algunos hoyos para que parezcan ollas.

- Tú no me mandas.

- VE A TRAERLO.

- NO ME MANDAS.

- Por favor.

- Está bien.

Uff, por fin el idiota hizo caso, esperen un momento... KUJA ME ACABA DE HACER CASO! aunque es bueno... (o eso creo yo..), entonces a buscar troncos, a ver que hay por aquí, sí! aquí hay muchos, usaré mis dagas poara cortar los árboles...

Horas después...

Dónde está Kuja?, no me digan que se perdió...

_x-x-x-x_

Evidentemente, Kuja se había perdido, con lo cual Zidane fue a buscarlo. Corrió por todo el lugar gritando su nombre, hasta que escuchó un gemido dirigiéndose al sonido, se encontró con su hermano en posición fetal, con el cabello alborotado, sucio, con la ropa rasgada y con la cara perdida.

- Hey, ha pasado algo?

- Tú no sabes, tú no sabes...

"Bah, él es raro, no hay que alarmarse" pensó Zidane, bueno, por lo menos había conseguido rocas, así que se dispuso a cargarlas con sus brazos mientras halaba a Kuja con su cola.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban sentados, quien sabrá porqué.

- Bien! la comida! tengo hambre - dijo Bartz acercándose a Zidane.

- Eh... Bartz... No hemos conseguido comida...

- ¿No? auu... Seguiré con hambre entonces.

- Lo siento.

- Por cierto Zidane - comentó Tidus - No has visto a Cloud y a Tifa?

- Pues no.

- Se fueron hace un rato y no han regresado.

- Seguro que no tardan en venir.

Ya era de noche, así que Luneth mandó a todos a las cabañas, las chicas en una y los chicos en otra, arreglaron sus camas dispuestos a dormir.

- Eh... Tengo que ir al baño...

- Vaan, vete afuera entonces.

- Pero ya está muy oscuro y... Me da miedo, quién va conmigo?

Silencio.

- Vamos no sean egoístas.

- Vamos Vaan yo voy contigo - respondió Bartz levantándose y caminando hacia él.

- Gracias.

**En la cabaña de al lado...**

- No me hace mucha gracia que esas dos brujas estén aquí... - dijo Terra, jugando con sus dedos.

- Pues a mí tampoco pero no se le puede hacer nada - respondió Lightning, cruzándose de brazos.

- Hay que verle el lado divertido chicas, podemos hacerles una broma - sugirió Prishe.

- ¿Eh? ¿una broma? - Terra abrió mucho los ojos - ¿cómo piensas hacer eso?

- Tengo mis métodos, heh heh.

Las dos chicas que acompañaban a Prishe se miraron entre sí por un segundo, luego virando sus cabezas hacia Prishe, asintiendo.

- ¡Bien! éste es el plan...

_x-x-x-x_

Luneth hizo conteo de las personas que se encontraban en las cabañas, pero dos personas le faltaban, no eran Vaan y Bartz que se habían ido al baño, ¿qué estarían haciendo casi a medianoche?

- Cloud y Tifa no están... ¿dónde rayos se han metido? no quiero ir a buscarlos, está muy oscuro...

**En otro lugar...**

- Apúrate Vaan, que está muy oscuro aquí...

- Ya - dijo el Sky Pirate saliendo de un arbusto - vámonos de aquí.

- Vamos entonces.

De pronto, escucharon unos gemidos provenientes de atrás de unos arbustos.

- ¿Puedes escuchar eso?.

- Lo escucho.

- Veamos - Bartz abrió un poco los arbustos sin hacer ruido, mientras Vaan lo seguía de cerca.

- ¿Eh? ¿esos dos no son...

_Si es que empezamos mal, terminaremos mal? espero que no, rosita protégeme.  
>- Firion<br>_

* * *

><p>Entonces, feliz 1111/11 :'D aunque sea un día normal xD trataré de no tardarme tanto la próxima vez vv' también Lord-kun yo huelo a romance en un futuro *-* les deseo un feliz día!

Gracias de verdad por los reviews! me animaron mucho! ^^


End file.
